Dumb Love
by Marsie100
Summary: Korra & Mako were friends as kids but why can't they have that same relationship now? Rated T for mild language and slight sexual themes. An AU where Korra lived in Republic City but then moved.
1. Re-united

**Dumb Love**

**Hey guys! I'm back and better than ever! This is something I've been working on from about October and I'm dying to show it to you! I missed you so much fanfiction! Anyways, Onwards!**

**Disclaimer: I barely own the computer I write on! (Gosh I missed this!)**

**Description: Korra & Mako were friends as kids but why can't they have that same relationship now? Rated T for mild language and some sexual themes. An AU where Korra lived in Republic City but then moved.**

Chapter 1:

Re-united

"No fair Korra! You cheated!" Mako screamed

Korra stuck out her tongue in response and proceeded to run away.

"Sneak Attack!" A small voice cried

A small Bolin dive-bombed Korra, keeping her immobile on the ground.

"Dog pile!" Mako said as he jumped on top of Bolin

"Oww..." Korra cried

She managed to free her left foot and with earthbending, she kicked the dust on the two young boys, completely covering them. Only coughs could be heard as Korra wiggled from underneath them.

"Boys are stupid!"

-11 Years Later-

Wow. Eleven years since I left Republic City to finish my Avatar training. I stuck my head out of the Satomoblie to look at the newly erected buildings.

"This place has changed." I said depressingly

"I thought you liked change." Senna replied

"Well I don't. You thought wrong. New city, new climate, new house...ugh."

There was one thing I was looking forward to see in the city. Something that hopefully didn't change. My mother smiled knowing what I was thinking about.

"You can go there, AFTER you see the house."

"Ugh, whatever. . . . "

~Time Skip!~

"You should at least stay an hour before running off. We haven't seen you in 11 years!"

"You guys visited. . . . "

"Yes, for a couple of days maybe?"

I looked at her with pleading eyes and she rolled hers.

"Fine, go ahead."

"Yes! Bye Mom!"

I made my way down the familiar path of Central Park. Hopefully no one had bothered it, in all these years. I approached the area only to see someone crouched beside it. I tapped them on the shoulder, only to be faced with a pair of emerald eyes.

"Bolin?"

"Korra?"

"Bolin!"

I smiled and pulled him into a hug. It had been so long

"Gosh Bo, I missed you!"

"I missed you too! I can't believe you're back." He said while withdrawing from the hug

"Me either, the place has changed so much though . . ."

"11 years . . ."

"yeah, so how have you and Mako been?"

"Oh, he's actually here, he's over there." He said while pointing to the bridge

Wow 11 years ago this bridge seemed a lot bigger. Then again, to a six year old, adults were giants. I walked up silently behind him and yanked his signature red scarf off of his neck. I remembered the scarf so well.

_I remembered the day I was leaving for the South Pole._

_"Bye Mom, bye Dad." I said as I hugged them_

_I started walking towards the ship when I heard a voice calling my name. I turned and saw Mako & Bolin running as fast as their legs could carry them._

_"Bye Korra, and Mako hugged me, stay warm."_

_"Always." And I lit a small flame in my palm_

_"Bye Bo."_

_"Don't forget meee."_

_"I promise I won't."_

_They both turned to walk off but Mako turned back. He unwrapped the scarf that was around his neck and put it around mine._

_"You keep it."_

_I started walking towards the ship leaving him behind when a thought came over me. I ran back to where he was standing and handed him his scarf._

_"You'll keep it more safe than I will."_

_He only nodded and watched me walk away._

He swiftly turned around reaching with both hands in the air, as if it flew away. Upon not catching anything his hands fell on my shoulders but I moved them down to rest on my hips.

"Guys usually put their hands here, and girls put their hands here." And I rested my hands around his neck

"Korra!"

With a blush he removed his hands and snatched back his scarf but he still hugged me. Can I tell you something? Those eyebrows . . . . . . something went right in puberty and he got THE sexiest pair of eyebrows on this earth. Dayum . . . . We were both looking over each other, seeing what we missed over the years.

"I'm guessing your scarf flies away a lot?"

"You wouldn't believe how much . . ."

I smiled and looked at his exasperated face. Same old Mako. I'm glad he didn't change. On impulse I hugged him again. He looked at me strangely.

"Sorry… I'm just glad you didn't change."

Mako's POV

It was so good to see Korra again, after what, 11 years? I wish I could say she hadn't changed, but she definitely did. I blushed.

"Koooooorrrraaaaa!" Bolin called

Her cerulean eyes looked into mine like she expected me to do/say something when Bolin bound over. He put an arm around her shoulder and bent down to pick her up bridal style. With some protestation from Korra, he leveled her over the side of the bridge. I smiled.

"Bolin, I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DROP ME I WILL CA-"

And he dropped her in.

"Welcome Home!" he said as he walked off leaving Korra in the river.

I shook my head in disappointment.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Some Rookie Avatar."

Korra's POV

I shot a blast of fire in attempt to synch his face, but he only moved back.

"Hm, I actually felt the heat of that one, fully-fledged Avatar huh?"

"No Mako, because I was in the South Pole raising chicken-monkeys right?" I sarcastically added

"You want help or not?"

I had almost forgotten that I was sitting in a river, drenched.

"Fine." I grumbled

He stretched his arm down to my level and lifted me up. Wow he had gotten STRONG. Not like brute strength but enough to compliment his lean figure..

"Surprised?"

Dammit it's like he's reading my thoughts..

"Whatever pretty boy." I rolled my eyes

A very smug Bolin walked over to us with a grin on his face.

"You think this is funny?" and I gestured to my damp self

He nodded quickly in response. I bent the water off of me and made it into an orb over Bolin's head and I dropped it on him.

"Well that was hilarious, I said walking over to him, Ha-ha." I said while kneeing him in the crotch

"I kinda deserved that."

"Oh believe me, you deserve A LOT more than that."

He smiled sheepishly with his soggy hair covering his eyes.

Mako's POV

Korra and Bolin just about hit it off. It was almost as if she never left, but at the same time she did. I wondered why me and Korra couldn't talk like that without there being any tension. I put my hands in my pockets and continued to walk with them.

"Hm, Mako?" Korra asked me

"Daydreaming." Bolin whispered to her

She laughed and decided to make the conversation about me, so they were whispering. I really wondered if those two kept in contact over the years. Suddenly Korra stopped walking and looked at the ground. I knew exactly why, we had reached our spot.

_Bolin walked slowly and silently to the big tree holding a box in his hand. He kneeled down and set the box on the ground. Korra walked up to him and did the same._

_"It's okay Bolin, Pabu will be fine here." She said to him_

_I felt guilty because I had left the door open for Pabu to run and get hit by that car. It was my fault. Bolin had never been so heartbroken, maybe the day when Korra left, but this holds a close second. Tears streamed down his face as I joined the two._

_"You sure you want to bury him here?"_

_He nodded._

_"Oh Bo, I'm so sorry." And Korra hugged his shoulders_

_Bolin stood up and made a hole in the ground. I had the pleasure of lowering it into the hole, even if it smelt like a decaying fire ferret. We all covered the box with dirt and me and Korra started to stand while Bolin remained where he was._

_"Thanks for being here." I whispered to her_

_"that's what friends do."_

_I leaned over and kissed her, since I was slightly taller. I didn't do it because I liked her or anything but because we were friends._

"It's still here."

"Of course it's still here, Bolin checks on it like everyday."

She smiled at that.

"Oh wow, it's getting pretty late and I technically haven't stayed at home for more than 10 minutes."

"Oh okay so tomorrow? Our spot?" Bolin asked

"Duh." She smiled

I really liked her smile. I t was so genuine and beautiful. I was so deep in thought I hadn't realized that Korra had reached over, cupped my face in her hands and kissed me. I also didn't realize that I had kissed her back.

"Wha-" I said when we broke apart

"Just repaying the favour." And she walked off

* * *

**A.N****-Woohoo! Well that escalated quickly! Do you think so? Well tell me below in that lovely little box called Mr. review! Tell meh how I did! xD Btw for future reference: when you see italics, it means (flashback)**


	2. Dear Hormones, Please leave me alone

**Wow guys, the output I got from you in just ONE chapter was just amazing and I have a shoutout to my FIRST reviewer for this story: Thanks so much for the review, kinda disappointed that you noticed that It was kinda rushed/jumpy but you know, cause it's the first chapter I wanted to get things moving along.**

**Soooo see you at the Bottom!**

Chapter 2: Dear Hormones, Please leave me Alone.

(A.N. just a reminder, this is Mako's POV)

"What just happened?"

"Mako, that's the third time you've asked me, let it go."

I really didn't want to let it go. I was genuinely confused! I was trying to get back into best friend mode with her but apparently my second brain thought otherwise. Oh shoot. I'm going to be in pain in the morning.

Korra's POV

I don't know why I did that! I really hated being so impulsive. But I really don't regret doing it . . . . I had to admit that my heart fluttered when his lips touched mine. Yes, we were only best friends but I felt that we should be more than friends . . . Ugh maybe it was the initial shock of seeing him like that, that made my hormones go crazy. I'd be fine tomorrow, and it'd be just like old times.

God I wish it was alright. I lay awake all night, scared of what my hormones might make me do in my sleep. Maybe if I just put it under wraps, I'd forget about it. I walked down the stairs quietly, hoping my parents didn't see me. Honestly, I wasn't in the mood to hear all that had happened in my 11 years of absence. I backed out of the house through the back door when I bumped into something. Something BIG.

"Ahh!" I screamed

"Naga!"

She whimpered in response.

"Oh girl, it was so hard to leave you, but now you're here!"

"Mom! Dad! How could you not tell me Naga was here?!"

"Well, they said they had just dropped her off, but you found her first." Tonraq replied, joining me at the door

"Oh... well anyways now I really have to go! She has to see the city!"

"Don't be gone too long you have a gala to go to!"

I jumped onto Naga's back and rode her to the park. Riding in the city was so much more different than riding on tundra.

Mako's POV

I noticed Korra walking over leading some giant white monster beside her. It looked like a polar-bear dog, but because of their behaviour, no one could tame one. But count on Korra to be "special".

"What is THAT?"

"This is Naga, she's my best friend."

"Looks like you've got some competition." Bolin nudged me

I looked over at Korra stroking the polar- bear dog's head.

"So why couldn't she be replacing YOU Bolin."

"Please. Korra's never leaving me, he looked at her and she smiled, see?"

"Whatever..."

"Okay, so it's your guys' job, now that I'm back, to show me stuff that wasn't hear 11 years ago. Any takers?"

Me and Bolin exchanged looks, knowing exactly where to take her. The Probending Arena.

"You see that big golden building over there?" And I turned her head to face it.

"There."

"Okay, fine. But we're taking Naga."

Oh fun.

She got onto the animal's back and held out a hand to help us on. I let Bolin go first, half-scared of the thing. But I toughened up when it was my turn.

"What? Scared I'll drop you?"

I actually hadn't taken into consideration how strong Korra really was. But considering being the Avatar and all, I suspected pretty-strong.

"Hold on tight."

We weaved through traffic, startling most people, and exciting others. When we got to the structure, the polar-bear dog stopped abruptly making me slam into Korra's back.

"God man Mako, I said hold on tight, not hump my back."

No words in any language could describe the shade of red I turned. It really concerned me how blunt Korra was.

"I-I . . .I"

"...was going to show you inside?" she finished innocently

"Right . . ."

This girl is crazy.

Korra's POV

They showed me the Arena, which by the way, was HUGE, the Training Hall, and lastly their attic apartment where they apparently lived.

"I don't know why you guys kept saying: Oh it's so small and Oh it's not really much, cause I think it's awesome."

They were kind of silent and I knew why.

_Master Dao was in the middle of teaching me to listen then strike when a messenger hawk swooped down. Dao read it first, with a firm expression, and then handed it to me. It read: 'Dear Ms. Avatar Korra, we regret to inform you of the passing of Zita & kai. (In other words, Mako & Bolin's parents) They died in a car crash leaving their two sons Bolin and Mako to reside with their godfather- Toza. We invite you to the ceremony to commemorate their lives. We hope you will-'I didn't finish reading it. I knew I couldn't go already and I couldn't send a response out. I angrily kicked the snow beneath me._

Now I had to use my charisma to lighten the mood.

"So, what do you guys do around here for fun?"

"Well we Pro-bend." Bolin answered slowly

"Well Duh." And I flicked him on the head

Well that just about did it for a conversation starter. We didn't stay much longer. We just walked around Downtown.

"Yeah sure. Okay Bolin, I promise we'll have our bending battle tomorrow cause I have to go. Have to go to some big Avatar gala or whatever."

"Later."

"Later."

I started to walk away when Mako called me. Seriously dude, couldn't you have said what you needed to say BEFORE I left? I still stopped and allowed him to catch up with me.

"Are you allowed to bring anyone with you?"

"I guess so, why YOU wanna come?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Fine, be my guest, at least I have someone to sit this through with."

"Yeah, get to experience 'Avatar perks'."

"Right, Avatar perks." I laughed

"Cool, so meet you there?"

"Alright, Bye."

Wow I was good. On the outside I was like: 'Alright Bye', but on the inside I was like: HOLY JESUS CHRIST! HALLELUGIAH! YES! HE ASKED MEHHHH! THAT takes some skill. Okay Korra calm down, you're acting like a dumb girl, just try to walk home before you start screaming.

Two hours really goes by fast when you're during your hair. As much as I despise doing it, it would look bad if I didn't dress up. It was MY gala. Whatever a gala is . . . I've been to press conferences, Q & A's, public announcements, but a gala? No. That's not me. But as usual I didn't have a choice. I'd gotten so used to being told no for the past 11 years . . . .

I looked at myself in the mirror. I had to admit I looked pretty decent. My hair was down, so it was resting on my shoulders. I was wearing a long blue dress that had slits at the side that came all the way to my mid-thigh. You could call it revealing but whoever got it for me didn't seem to think so.

Mako's POV

I stood outside the door waiting for Korra. When I saw her I was at a loss for words, standing with my mouth agape. She rolled her eyes. I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Words Mako! Words!" she teased

"Y-You look beautiful." I managed to choke out

"Much better. Shall we?" and she held out her hand

We interlocked arms and walked in. I was lucky I wasn't blinded by the swarm of reporters with cameras.

"You get used to it." She whispered, obviously having seen me cringe

We weaved through the crowd and after losing each other twice, we made it out.

"You get used to that?"

She just shrugged

"So what happens next?"

"Well people just kind of approach you and I have to make a speech later. Not as much fun as you would imagine."

I don't know how Korra could act so care free although she was carrying the world on her shoulders. Just amazing.

"Mako? Zoned out again?"

"Huh? Yeah I guess so . . ."

She rolled her eyes.

"Well it's about time when random important people start coming up to me..." her voice trailed off

She recognized my dull, straight face, as my bored face..

"Aww . . . . Well, come let's talk." And she dragged me over to two nearby chairs

"So, anything you wanted to ask me?" she asked

"Yeah, but it's kinda from a long time ago . . . . . "

"Try me."

"Fine. Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?"

"Because... I wasn't so sure I wanted to be. I wanted to enjoy life. But then again, that would explain to my waterbending parents, how they gave birth to an earthbender."

Korra's POV

_Bolin and I were facing Mako, just finishing a fight, when I fell on the ground._

_"I don't get it Korra. How are you an earthbender when your parents are waterbenders?"_

_"Umm... well I guess one of my relatives could, so I can."_

_"Still pretty strange . . ."_

_"Okay, whatever, so you don't want me to play? I can just leave. . ."_

_"No, no Korra!"_

C_onversations including hints usually ended like that._

"But I didn't want anyone to find out. But everything changed when the White Lotus came."

**(A.N. I just had to do that! xD)**

_There was a knock on the door and I decided to get it._

_"Hello, Are you Korra? Tonraq and Senna's child?" they asked_

_"Yes..."_

_"May we come in?"_

_"Okay . . . Mom! Dad! Some weird guys in long white robes just came into the house!" I shouted_

_They appeared within seconds._

_"Hi, can we help you?" Senna inquired_

_"Yes, one of the men stepped forward, we are here regarding the identity of the Avatar. It's Korra . . . ."_

_"Korra? The Avatar? That wouldn't make much sense considering she's only an earth… Korra, you have some explaining to do!"_

_Up until this point, I was standing in the corner quietly, now I was being cross-investigated. By the end of the confrontation my parents had a look of disappointment, accomplishment and pride on their faces._

_"Why didn't you tell us?"_

_"Because I didn't want this to happen!" and I stormed off to my room._

"Then after that they found out, they sent me away the next day, and you know THAT story." I sighed

"Right..."

"But you know I've gotten over leaving for 11 years . . .Almost."

* * *

**There ya go guyss! Hope you liked itt =)**

**So here I am asking all of you Lovely followers/readers to pretty please leave me a review. Shh..stop talking for a second...Listen. Hear that? That's your conscience. And it's telling you to review. GIVE IN!**

**I will update every 2 days cause guys, I have like 15 chapters lined up so far and I have 2 weeks. So let's see how far I can get!**

**-Review!-**


	3. Dumb doesn't run in the family

**Hello People! Hope you're enjoying the story so far. I know I am!**

**Well, I wanna give a shoutout to My fave reviewer for chapter 2 is...Fire Werewolf**

**Lol I'm glad you still reviewed, though I suggest you get a new conscience :D**

**Buttt on another note, I hope you enjoy the Chapter titles**

**Here is: Dumb doesn't run in the family**

**(He-he it's funny isn't it)**

Chapter 3:

Dumb doesn't run in the family

The night went as expected, boring. I introduced myself to Republic City AGAIN. You'd expect there to be a lot of crime in this big city, but NO, people get scared when they hear the Avatar is here.. sometimes I wonder if an Avatar is even needed, but I've said that to Tenzin before and he suggested I travel the world. No. I've been away for 11 years. NO, I'm going home.

It had been 5 days. 5 days that felt like 5 years. I needed something to do!

We were all sitting under the tree by our spot.

"I would kill myself, JUST to get something to do."

They looked at me wide eyed and shocked but I only shrugged.

"Maybe that wouldn't be so bad." Mako said with a smirk

"Bite me."

It hadn't dawned on me that he might actually take it seriously but I knew when he leaned over and bit my earlobe. It took me a minute to recover from the shock of his warm breath tickling my neck. Wow, momentary lapse.

"Anyways, your lives would be boring without me." And I stuck out my tongue

"No, we were just fine without you!" Mako retorted

"Really? Name one day you didn't wish I was there."

"Well we're gonna be here a while, cause there's a lot!"

Mako's POV

The truth was, that not a day went by without me hoping for my best friend to come home. I can remember one day in particular. It was Bolin's 16th birthday . . .

_Bolin sat at the table eating his birthday noodles._

_"Sorry if it's not much bro. . . "_

_He sighed._

_"I bet if Korra was here she'd find some way to-"_

_There he went again with 'I bet if Korra...'_

_"Seriously Bolin! You need to __forget __about Korra! The truth is, she might never be coming back! As if she'd have a reason to come back . . ."_

_There I went again, exploding on him this time, it was his birthday, and it __hurt._

_"Bolin, I'm sorr-"_

_"Save it, you're probably right. Why would she come back?"_

"Waiting . . ." Korra demanded

"Ugh, sometimes I think you Bolin, are the smarter one here." And she plopped into his lap sideways

Korra's POV

I saw something slowly floating down in the air. It looked like a flyer. Mako had obviously seen my eyes follow it and he got up to go get it. Then again, when was he NOT watching me. He reached up and snatched it out of the air.

"Good news, something to do." He handed it to me

"Bad news, sounds like trouble." He finished

It WAS a flyer. For a rally. An equalist rally. Tenzin had told me about them, but at the time, I didn't think anything of it.

"Equalists."

"Who?" they both asked

"They're an elite group of non-benders who are totally against the bending regime. They believe that benders oppress the non-benders, and we're truly evil."

Bolin looked shocked but Mako just looked full of . . . angst. Mako . . . this is a crisis so stop making your face look so damn sexy!

"The triads . . . . ." Mako said under his breath

"Ugh! All it takes is a few gangs and now we're all evil!" Mako grunted

"I'm showing this to Beifong, come on."

I dragged them down to the Police Station, (Yes, I knew where that was.)

"Beifong." And I slapped the flyer onto the desk

"That's CHIEF Beifong to you, little girl." And the mature, gray haired woman turned around

"Just because you're the Avatar, don't think you can get out of respecting me."

"I'll start when you start."

They both had a 'You've met?' expression.

"We've met." We said in unison

"So what did you want?"

"This. Have you seen it?"

"Pssh, I'd expect that the AVATAR would be a little less slow, we're taking care of it. We're already sending in some undercover cops to infiltrate it."

"I'm coming too."

"No you won't."

"I don't think I was asking a question."

"Neither was I." she snapped

Mako's POV

She was fuming. As in seriously. Her entire body was HOT as if she just stepped out of a volcano.

"I'm GOING to that rally and I don't care what Beifong or anyone else has to say about it."

"I'm coming with you." I blurted

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

She shook her head.

"Fine, if you can find out where this rally is, then you can come." And she walked off

"I don't think she should go." Bolin said once she was out of ear shot

"I know, I'll try to talk her out of it."

I think she beat us to it when she was on the other side of the park, basically ATTACKING a protestor. She had just used her heel to break the table he was standing on and she threw him to the ground.

We ran over to her and she picked up the same flyer we saw earlier.

"He said it was on here . . . the location . . ." Korra breathed

She searched the front of the flyer, but to no avail. Something caught my eye on the back and I turned it around.

Bolin elbowed me in the ribs.

"Ow, sorry . . . ." I whispered

"Korra, I really don't think you should go to this rally."

"Ugh, and she pushed past me, you too?"

"Seriously, it doesn't seem very safe." Bolin interjected

"I have to prove to Republic City that I'm not just an Avatar for show, but one that actually does something."

She started to storm off angrily but she turned around when I said something.

"You may be the Avatar, but you're still a girl Korra."

"And what does me being a girl have to do with anything?"

"Because, I said moving closer to her, girls have hormones."

She had a confused look on her face down to the moment when I grabbed her butt and kissed her. Oh, how I was asking for a death wish.

Korra's POV

Oh how cute. He thought my hormones controlled my mood. Funny. I made sure he got the message when I heated my palms and touched where his hands were residing. When he jumped back, I lifted my foot and airbent him into a tree. Bolin stood nearby with his mouth agape having witnessed the spectacle. I bound over to him.

"Does your brother ever think before he does anything?"

"Weird, he used to."

I looked over at where he was slumped against the tree.

"You really don't think I should go?"

"Honestly, not really."

I sighed.

"I just wanted to have something to show for, not just my title. You get me right?"

"Yeah I understand . . . but if you're going, you should at least go with him." And he stuck out his thumb in the direction of Mako.

I laughed.

"He really is dumb, isn't he?"

"Only when you're around."

"I better go check if he's alive . . . . ."

He nodded.

Mako's POV

Note to self: Do not kiss Korra. Right, cause I'm SURE I'll follow up on that one in the future. I felt a hand draw me up by my shirt.

"I don't know why but I thought the Fire Ferrets CAPTAIN could handle a beating."

"I can, I said removing her fist from my shirt, and that wasn't a beating, I was distracted."

"Really? I didn't know sucking my face was **so**distracting." She smirked

"Fine, whatever, do whatever you want, you can go."

"Oh I'm going, but YOU'RE coming with me."

"What?"

"Don't act like you're not happy."

"Anyways, come, you're pretty banged up, let's go fix you." She added

"What?"

She shook her head.

"Wow, you really are stupid. Especially around me."

* * *

**Well don't you just love Mako acting like he has this magical charm over ALL girls. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Poor boy :D**

**Anyways, I need more feedback! Tell me your exact reaction while reading it. It makes me laugh too xD.**

**Have a good day! Well it will be for me, if you review**


	4. Can you feel it in the air?

**It's been a quiet couple of days... which means that you haven't been reviewing! Sooo I have a challenge for you (btw because of the lack, I have no fave reviewer L…Cause you all were good!) I challenge you, all of my followers/favouriters to REVIEW. AND I WILL BE CHECKING!**

**Onwards with my lovely story!**

Chapter 4:

Can't you feel it in the air?

I can't believe Bolin told her that! I recognized those words when I said them to Bolin the night of the gala.

_I strolled into the apartment after 11._

_"Soooo, Bolin drawled, how was your date with Korra?"_

_"W-What? It wasn't a date!" I retorted_

_"Yeah I'm sure."_

_"Why would you even think that!?"_

_"Please, I can feel the tension in the air."_

_"Tension?"_

_"Sexual tension Mako."_

_"What? It's not like I create those awkward moments!"_

_"Well you seem to enjoy them." Bolin smirked_

_"I-I do not! It's just so complicated! What happened to the normally cool under fire Mako? Where did my cool demeanor go?"_

_"Well, I'm just guessing here, but he melted."_

_I blushed at that._

Bolin's POV

Mako focused his eyes everywhere but Korra during the walk to the Arena. She stole small glances at him through the corner of her eye. Can you just spell awkward? We walked by an alley and something moved in the shadows. Oh Great.

"Well well well, isn't it the all powerful Uh-vatar." A voice said

Korra growled and stopped walking. Oh wasn't this going to be fun.

Korra's POV

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a voice I hadn't heard in 9 years.

"Tahno . . ."

"Well aren't you all grown up now . . . . ."

"Tahno . . . . . what do you want?" Mako growled

"Oh, so it's a crime to say hello to an old friend?"

"We were never friends." I hissed

"You know him?"

"We went to the same waterbending training when I . . . . . ."

"when what?"

I sighed.

"when I came back to Republic City a year after I left."

I expected to get disappointed and hurt looks from them, so I just sighed.

"Yes. Yes I came back to Republic City before a couple days ago. I would've told you but I was only here for two days and it was strictly training . . . ."

_Honestly, I thought I'd never see Republic City again. I was glad to be back, even if it was just for two days. The White Lotus was reluctant to send me here, so they told me I couldn't visit my parents or my friends. It would be like I was still gone to them. The area was partially hidden and I could see few people actually on the compound.. Because I only practiced earthbending in public, my waterbending was pretty amateur up until a year ago._

_The driver stopped the car and I stepped out, only to be greeted by a man._

_"Avatar Korra." And he bowed_

_I still wasn't a fan of the whole bowing so I just ignored him._

_"Korra . . ." A stern voice called_

_I rolled my eyes._

_"Yes Master Twai?"_

_Master Twai was my waterbending teacher along with Katara but she couldn't come. We started walking towards the building._

_"I assume Katara taught you the basics?"_

_I nodded._

_"And healing . . ." I mumbled_

_I wasn't a very big fan of healing. Like how is healing supposed to help you in a fight? What are you going to do, completely mangle them and then offer to fix their broken leg? I think not._

_"Good, I want you to show me how you would deal with this . . ." And he led me inside to a huge training arena with dummies and sparring._

_ He faced me with a human dummy. He didn't look very nimble or aware that I could take him down in 3 seconds. _

_It started, but it quickly ended._

_I swung my foot and the water slapped the side of his head and I froze it around his head, causing him to fall. Even from then, I lacked restraint. Master Twai just shook his head._

_"Obviously this won't be a challenge for you. Maybe someone more equally matched in age and size."_

_"I have an idea . . . ."_

_After a while he went away and I just practiced my strength training for the rest of the day. UNTIL the next day._

_I was forced to get up early and go train. I was sitting in a corner, entertaining myself with a small rock._

_"Korra." Master Twai called_

_I looked up and saw him standing with a boy, no older than 8._

_"This is my son, Tahno."_

* * *

**Ha-ha! I have mastered the ways of a cliffie! He he he I have mastered the ways of the cliffie So expect more in your future! Now, remember our little challenge, you don't? Well let me refresh your mind. I want all of my followers/favouriters (hope that's a word!) to review! And I will be checking! But that doesn't exclude Guests from commenting. This is one of my shortest chapters, just cause of the cliffie**

**Well get to it!**


	5. Just Friends

**Guys I'm soooooo sorry that I haven't updated in like 4 dayss, I've just been busy lately so I'll update now and probably at like 12, but I still want the same amount of reviews. Hopefully you find it a wait worth waiting for.**

**Warning: There will be lemons xD Hehe**

Chapter 5:

Just Friends

_To be honest, I didn't believe him. As in, don't take this like I'm racist, but Master Twai was DARK. Tahno was WHITE, as in pale. There was no way __that__ was his son._

_"You're a waterbender?"_

_He nodded with a jerkish smile  
"But you're white!"_

**(A.N.: Got that idea from a meme J)**

_"Korra! You can't just go around asking people why they're white!" Twai shouted_

_I just shrugged_

_Things after that didn't get much better._

"Korra." Mako slapped my shoulder lightly

"Whaaat?"

"You cant go around saying anything you like!"

"Well I was like 8!"

"Cause age had THAT much to do with it."

I kicked him in his shin and he shot me a death glare.

"Hate to interrupt this little 'love' moment." Tahno interrupted

"We're just friends." I grumbled

"Right, right . . . . "

"See you later, Uh-vatar." And he walked away

"Ugh, I hate him!"

"So I'm guessing he won the fight?" Bolin asked

"Yup, but he cheated." I sighed

Mako groaned. Right. He was in pain. I rubbed small circles into his back as he walked back to the Arena.

"So, you didn't tell me how YOU know Tahno."

"Oh . . . . he's the captain of the Wolfbats." Mako replied

"Oh . . . . . . ." I said as we stepped into the apartment

Mako slumped into the couch.

"Let me help you, I don't want to go to the rally with a crippled partner."

He shook his head.

"No, I'll be fine." He reassured

"No. Shirt. Off. Now."

He looked at me with an incredulous look on his face and in response I smirked.

"I know what I said so shirt off now!"

With some protest, he hesitantly took it off.. I noticed there were black and blue marks on his side and on his neck.

Mako's POV

I fought the urge to blush while her eyes were scanning my chest for injuries. She got up and came back with a bucket of water. She leveled her hands in the water and they started to glow. I adjusted my position so my back was turned to her. It was a strange sensation – being healed. I had gotten so used to bearing the pain from practicing from Bolin.

"Done. Good news is it wasn't too bad. Bad news is, I wish I hit you harder." She said while walking around to face me

"oh no, such bad news that you held back on me." I said sarcastically

"Yea, it is." She said while sticking out her tongue

"No." I said firmly

"Either way, you wouldn't have been THAT hard to take you down." She boasted

"I told you I was distracted!"

A mischievous glint appeared in her eye. She inched closer towards me and looked me straight in the eye. My breath hitched, she was slowly closing the distance, but instead of us kissing, she bit my bottom lip and licked it. Wow. I seriously wondered how she was THIS good at kissing.

When she stopped, she slid her hand slowly down my bare chest. I shivered and felt a heat rising in my crotch.

"Aww, did I turn you on?" Korra asked innocently

"N-No . . . ., I stammered, y-you didn't . . . . YOU COULDN'T TURN ON A COW!"

The hurt expression on her face gave away that she didn't take it as a joke.

"Wait, Korra I'm sorr-"

"No! I'm sorry!" And she stormed out the door

Korra's POV

I don't think I had ever been hurt like that before. See Korra, that's what happens when you get involved with your best friend! I just give up . . . . I've accepted that we just weren't meant to be . . . .

**Wasn't that fun! Or are you sad cause of the depressing OMG ending? Let me knowww! I'm excited to give you the next chapter so hurry and review, Here's a deal . . . if I get 10-15 more reviews BEFORE midnight I will update!**

**Ready, Get set, GO!**


	6. The Avatar and the idiot

**Yaaay! You all won! Guess what you've won... Another chapter! Congratulations! Well what are you waiting for...Claim your prize!**

Chapter 6:

The Avatar and the idiot

Mako's POV

"The fuck bro?!" Bolin shouted from behind

"You saw?"

He nodded.

"Everything."

I slammed my head into my open palms.

"How could you say that!"

I shook my head

"Do you have any clue what that could've done to her?!"

I shook my head again.

Bolin's POV

God I just wanted to rip his head off his neck! It just annoyed me when guys get girls like THAT, then they do something dumb.

"Well what are you doing just sitting there!"

"What?"

"go after her!"

"Right." He said while putting back on his shirt and running out the door. Why was he so slow?

Korra's POV

I slowed into a walk after my tears clogged my vision. I knew he'd more than likely be following me and I had no clue where I was. The feeling of being proud with strength disappeared. Firstly because my self confidence was low and secondly, it was dark. To be honest, if anyone attacked me right now, I'd be completely vulnerable.

Don't you just hate the universe? Cause I do now.

I was careful to constantly switch sides of the road when I would pass an alley but while I passed one on the opposite sidewalk a spinning grappling net sprung out and dragged me in. **(A.N.: I'm not good at describing fighting moves so just imagine the scene when Equalists captured Korra on Aang's Memorial Island)** When I returned to my feet as the flames died down, all I could see were their red eyes approaching me. **(A.N.: imagine the same scene =)) **All of a sudden, my limbs went numb and I fell on my knees.

"Imagine the irony," a voice said

"Travelling through the shadows, on the way to greet the Avatar at the rally, and here she is, wandering the streets."

Dang it. Maybe we should be more private about our plans. He chuckled darkly.

"With all this promise of a challenge, and this is what I get?"

I kept silent. He lifted my chin to look at his masked face but I refused to meet his gaze.

"Ah, heartbreak." He said

"You should focus on more important things, until we meet again Avatar."

He struck me in the space between my neck and my shoulder and I passed out.

I awoke in front of the Arena.

"No thank you." I said while walking home

Mako's POV

I searched about 20 minutes and didn't find her on the streets. She must've been at home. Korra had told me she moved but I'd only been there once. I walked up to the semi- familiar road. It surprised me when I saw Korra cross the street and go into the house in front of me. She obviously didn't see me, or wanted to.

I walked to the side of the house and looked in through a window. I saw Korra burying her head in her mother and father's chest. Had I really hurt her that much? Now her parents would hate me. I didn't know Korra was so sensitive about that kind of thing. She definitely did not come across as that. If I told Bolin what she was doing now, he'd definitely BEAT ME UP.

Korra's POV

I was choking out sobs and attempting to tell them what happened.

"H –h -he...took my...b -bending..."

"I –I never... felt s –so w –w –weak ..." I cried into my parents' shoulder

He would never get the better of me like that again. I'd be stronger next time.

**Ta-da! Hope you enjoyed your prize J Let me know how it was!**


	7. Pride & Revenge

**Sorry for the long wait guys I've just been really lazy lately, and you guys deserve better than that... Anyways, Happy New Year! I hope this story makes your 2013! J Just to clear something up….Korra still has her bending, she was just chi-blocked.**

Chapter7:

Pride & Revenge

My parents told me to go to Lin and report what happened but I was NOT doing that. I wouldn't give her a reason to think I couldn't handle myself. I visited Tenzin instead.

I just stepped off of the ferry and I saw Tenzin walking across the island.

"Tenzin!" I shouted

His usually stress-pained face didn't turn around but instead a smile.

~Time Skip!~

I sat in front of Tenzin in one of the gazebos.

"So they took your bending?" he asked me

"Only temporarily, but he made it clear that he could do more."

"An ambush…why were you on the streets at that time anyways!"

"Oh you know….nothing special…just the normal…"I trailed off

"Wait…...you weren't thinking of going to that monster's rally were you?"

"No! Of course not! I was just with friends."

"Well maybe they're not really friends if they let you walk home alone."

"No, it wasn't like that, and I can take care of myself, I was just distracted."

I smiled at the memory. Tenzin noticed and lifted his eyebrows.

"Noting….!"

"I don't want you to get involved with those Equalists, now you know how dangerous they are." Tenzin warned

"Yeah…"

~Tiiime Skiip! I like to skip do you?~

I was standing outside the door of their apartment, contemplating whether I should knock or not.

Mako's POV

"I'll be right back Bo!" I said as I opened the door

Only to see Korra standing there looking half nervous

"Korra!" And I enveloped her in a hug, pulling her inside

"I'm really sorry about what I said and I had no clue it hurt you so much cause I saw you run home and cry to your parents. Korra please forgive me."

She chuckled. Wait, why was she chuckling? She wasn't supposed to be chuckling.

"What?"

"Firstly, you're a stalker, secondly, it didn't really hurt me that much, it was something else…."

"Oh good….wait, what happened?"

"Equalists…"

"Equalists! You went!?"

"Noo… They attacked me…."

Korra's POV

He had a surprised look on his face as if he thought I was invincible.

"I am the Avatar, but I'm not invincible."

"Can we change the subject?" I asked avoiding further questions

They nodded.

"So, back to you stalking me."

"I was not stalking you!"

"Yeah you were. You followed me home, then looked at me through the window. Does that not sound stalker-ish?"

He looked down shyly.

"I'm joking." And I nudged his shoulder

I watched as Bolin flickered his eyes at Mako.

"Right, seriously, what I said was out of line."

"Nah, it's cool, but I am going to get even with you."

Mako looked as if he had brought a plague upon himself. I smirked.

"So, how's Probending?"

"well the season's over but we're going to start training soon." Bolin responded

"I'm guessing know who won last season?"

"Yup, 'The Whitefalls Wolfbats."

"It's so rigged! The referees are always paid off!"

"Well hopefully this time around will be better." Bolin said with little hope in his voice

"Don't doubt yourself. I've heard you guys play and you're not half bad."

"Yeah well maybe we'll last longer than the semi-finals." Mako sighed

"Come on, you guys are acting like you're barely decent. Are you allowed in the Training Hall?"

"Yeah why?"

"Cause you're going to show me what you can do."

With that, I grabbed both of their hands and basically threw them downstairs and into the room.

Mako's POV

Yup, pretty sure my ribs are broken.

"Jeez Korra, trying to kill us?!" I shouted as she descended the stairs

"Nahh, then I'd be bored."

Bolin rolled his eyes, got up and brushed the dirt off himself. He held out a hand for me and when I got up, I clutched my abdomen.

"Was that payback?"

She thought for a moment.

"Nope!"

~ la-la-la the time is just skipping away! ~

We all stood in a wide triangle, in our fighting stances.

"I've been waiting for this moment…" Korra said

It was the ultimate bending battle. Fire vs. Avatar vs. Earth. I could imagine it was going to be a challenge, considering last time we did this, Korra only earthbended.

_"And Go!" A voice shouted_

_Korra took the advantage of the dirty surroundings and kicked a rock at my foot. Bolin took the opportunity to run away so we assumed he was out of the game. Korra laughed so I lunged at her with a small flame._

_She jumped back and kicked the dust into my eyes and she ran away_

_"No fair Korra! You cheated!" I screamed_

**_(A.N.: and well, you know the rest, if you don't, read Chapter 1)_**

As soon as we decided to start, Korra burst out laughing. She dropped onto her hands & knees and just about died from some silent joke we didn't hear.

We eased out of our stances and started walking towards her. All of a sudden, she swung her foot out and sent a sweep of fire towards us. Clever girl.

A grin appeared on her face for the fact she'd fooled us.

**(A.N.: Ugh, I'm really not good at describing fights, so if it sucks, bare with me)** We jumped back and retreated to the far corners of the room.

It was like it was recurring. I would inch forward and fire a shot, she would dodge it then she would force me back into the corner. Bolin, on the other hand, was actually fighting. Throwing discs right and left. Then it changed, Bolin hit her right in the stomach and she flew back. She tried to stand up but she turned around and vomited. Normally, I would check if she was alright, but I took the opportunity and moved right to the middle of the room and shot a blast at Bolin.

Korra's POv

All I remember was something hitting me, and me just about vomiting blood in the corner. When I finished emptying my stomach, I got up and shot a blast of air, sending Mako and Bolin into the wall. I felt really weak but I did what I had to do.

I realized they weren't going to get up so took the major advantage. I know you're not supposed to hit anyone while they're down, but I'll make an exception.

I grabbed him by his shirt collar, held him up on the wall and lit a fire in my palm.

"By the way, you couldn't give a buffalo an orgasm." And I extinguished the flame and punched him in the stomach.

* * *

**Teehee! I almost forgot to have an ending authors note but I love you guys too much. xD Yes, I do love you guys, and I love getting your feedback. Soo lovely people! Review!**


	8. My Apologies

**Okay guys its me, I have some bad news...I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys earlier, but Chapter 7 of Dumb Love was the last update until about February. I'm soooo sorry guys! I should've told you from the beginning, but you know, I can't update during school so you know -thumbs down-. But I hope you guys don't forget about my story and I will see you in a month!**

**P.S.**

******Again I'm really sorry!**


End file.
